


Experiment

by borrowedphrases



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Kisses Meme, M/M, Pre-Canon, WriteBet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2208213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryouma decides he should experience a kiss at least once in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kisses Meme.
> 
> [kubotayuki](http://kubotayuki.tumblr.com/)'s requested pairing was Takatora/Ryouma - _Then there’s tongue_

Ryouma's not quite sure what is happening. 

That's not entirely true, _intellectually_ speaking he knows exactly what's happening. He understands the biological need for finding a mate, and all the societal rituals that come with it. He could even name all the exact chemical reactions that occur in human bodies that signal desire, arousal, and even love.

It's just he's never experienced them first hand before. Of course he's experienced arousal, he is human after all, and he was once a teenager full of unbalanced hormones that made his body react in all manner of inconvenient ways. He's just never seen the need to get another person involved in such physical reactions of his body. Those brought with them distractions and pointless side affects like affection and jealousy and all that _touching_. 

He knows what is happening on the physical level. Takatora, ever a man of propriety, had asked prior to engaging, and Ryouma, after some consideration, had agreed. He figured he should at least experience a kiss once in his life, for scientific reasons.

Takatora had stepped closer to him, though not close enough that he was completely invading Ryouma's personal space. He brushed his fingers along Ryouma's cheek, and the scientist had lost himself for a moment cataloging the texture and temperature of Takatora's touch. He didn't feel a reaction in himself until Takatora's fingers brushed at the nape of his neck, and there had been a curious little jolt of sensation down his spine.

His thoughts had snapped back to more pressing matters when Takatora's lips met his own. Soft, with just a slight hint of dampness from when Takatora had briefly licked his lips a moment prior. Ryouma tries not to think about all the bacteria contained within the human mouth, tries to not be revolted at the idea of Takatora's saliva touching his lips. This is an experiment; this is something people do every day, often multiple times a day. 

Ryouma is not quite sure what he should be doing in this situation. Should he move his lips somehow? Should he touch Takatora somewhere? Is his role merely to stay still and let Takatora kiss him?

Takatora's hand moves again, sliding up from the nape of Ryouma's neck and gently working his hair-tie free. Ryouma is about to pull back, to protest this action, but then Takatora's fingers knead at the sensitive spot where Ryouma's hair is always tied, and Ryouma finds himself gasping at his positive physical reaction from such a small touch.

Perhaps that was the wrong thing for him to do, the wrong signal to give with Takatora's mouth still pressed against his, because Takatora shifts a second later, tilting his head a bit further to the side, and opening his mouth. Ryouma is too startled to react, to even close his own mouth, and then Takatora's tongue moves into his mouth.

Ryouma jumps, jerking not back as he should, but forward, a strange instinct taking over. It's fascinating - he will have to write a full report up on this later - how his body reacts. His hands grasping tightly to the front of Takatora's shirt, his tongue sliding against Takatora's.

It's disgusting, positively vile. But it's also making him flush, making strange jolts of pleasure run through him.

How _fascinating_.


End file.
